


A Song of Silence

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reincarnation, Siren, Siren/Reincarnation AU, Supposedly unrequited love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a siren. Jean is a human. Eren follows Jean through all his lives, trying to communicate his feelings for him, but ends up having to face the consequences every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Mediterranean Sea, 443 BC, Dies Lunae, Early Morning – Eren**

Eren’s head poked out of the water, just out of sight of the men working on the massive Roman ship in front of him. He didn’t know why they were there, only that they were the perfect prey for a newly turned siren such as himself. Once he’d been transformed, the other siren had pretty much left him to figure things out for himself. Eren figured this had something to do with the fact that he was male and sirens were typically female, but if that were the case, then why turn him at all? This was the constant question on Eren’s mind since the incident. Eren shook his head and focused back on the task at hand. He was getting hungrier by the minute and needed to act soon, but first, he needed to find the right person to lure into the ocean.

Eren swam around to the other side of the boat and his eyes were immediately drawn to a young man donning a tunica. He was obviously from the lower class, much like Eren before he became a siren, and therefore wouldn’t be missed. However, when the young man turned around and noticed him, Eren stopped moving altogether.

‘What a beautiful man.’ Eren couldn’t look away from the man’s light brown eyes. This did not deter Eren from his original task, however, so he prepared to start his song.

 

**Okinawa, Japan, Present Day, Monday, Early Morning – Jean**

“-at do you think, Jean?” Jean blinked at his best friend, Marco.

“Huh?” Jean had gotten lost in his thoughts again. That had been happening more and more lately.

“I asked what you thought of this song, but it’s kind of obvious you weren’t listening, so don’t worry about it!” That’s right. Marco had been trying to show Jean this song, but Jean had become so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard a single note. Jean reached up to scratch his neck.

“Sorry, man.”

“It’s alright! You can always listen to it another time,” They both went silent for a moment before Marco spoke again, “Is it the dreams again?”

“Yeah. I’ve been having them more frequently lately, and it’s really starting to get to me.” Jean absentmindedly stared out at the ocean.

As of late, Jean had been having these strange dreams. They always happen in a certain order and cycle through, and each time they become more and more realistic.

“Which one was it this time?” Marco kept his voice soft, so others wouldn’t overhear them talking.

“The first one. The one where I’m Greek or Roman or whatever, and I’m on the boat.” Jean looked at Marco, then down to his feet with his eyebrows knit together. “It felt more real than the others, like I was actually there.”

“Dreams can be powerful things. Maybe it’s a memory from a past life, or maybe you’re just afraid of the ocean.” Jean scowled at this.

“I am not!” Jean was supposed to be the tough guy in his class, so he denied having any fears even though he was absolutely terrified of the ocean.

“Okay, okay!” Marco put his hands up defensively, “I’m just saying that’s a possibility.”

“I know…sorry.” Jean relaxed as they continued walking. “I just- I don’t know what to think. All of the dreams are similar, just different time, different place. It’s so weird.”

“Well, I wouldn’t rule out the past lives thing just yet. Reincarnation is actually a common theme in many mythologies, so maybe that’s what’s happening to you!” Marco’s face lit up excitedly at the idea. Jean just looked back out to the ocean.

“Who knows? Maybe it is.”

 

**Mediterranean Sea, 443 BC, Dies Lunae, Early Morning – Ion aka Jean**

Ion grumbled as he prepared to carry out the orders given to him by one of the oh-so important merchants traveling to Sicily for trade. He turned around to grab the rope of the side of the ship when something in the water caught his eye.

‘Is that a…boy? In the water?’

Ion was just about to call out to him, but something in the boy’s teal-green eyes stopped him. He took a step closer to the edge of the ship to get a better view. Suddenly, a beautiful, but sad tune reached his ears. Ion looked around to see if anyone else was hearing, but no one seemed to be reacting. He looked back at the mysterious boy in the water and realized the music was coming from him. Ion became entranced. Everything around him seemed to disappear and it was only him and the boy left. Ion slowly took a step forward. Then another. Then he was falling. Everything came rushing back to him when he felt the icy water surround him. Ion began flailing his arms and legs around to try and stay afloat, but he’d never gotten the chance to learn how to swim. A pair of hands grabbed his face and pulled it to the side so that he was staring, wide-eyed at their owner.

‘So that’s what you are.’

The boy was so close to Ion’s face. He carefully placed his lips on Ions, and everything seemed to stop once more. When he pulled away, Ion tried to suck in air, but received a mouthful of salt water instead. His lungs filled and Ion could feel his body growing weaker, but the mysterious boy kept him from sinking down. The last thing Ion saw before blacking out was the morbid curiosity in the beautiful, and deadly, teal-green eyes of the boy in front of him.

 

**Okinawa, Japan, Present Day, Monday, Early Morning – Eren**

Eren swam around in the depths of the ocean, brushing past all the fish and corals. He’d seen the beautiful man a few times over the past few days, but hadn’t tried to get his attention for fear of killing him again. So far, he’d managed to kill the beautiful man a total of 4 times in the past 2,459 years, and over the course of those years, Eren had slowly started developing feelings for him, even without knowing his name. Eren had determined these feelings to be love after overhearing a couple sailors talking about it about 300 years earlier. Now he just wished he could tell the beautiful man about his feelings without luring him to his death.


	2. Second Encounter

**Bay of Biscay, 1335 AD, Mardi, Late Morning – Eren**

  
Storm clouds rolled in as Eren swam around, looking for his next prey. His hunger was starting to make him impatient and a bit irritable, and with this storm coming in, Eren doubted there would be any ships in the area. Eren made his way to the surface to look around, just on the off chance he was wrong.

  
After several minutes of looking around, Eren decided to give up until the storm passed. Just as he felt the first few drops of rain plop down onto his head, Eren saw a ship in the distance, headed his way. Eren smiled to himself as he dropped back below the surface to wait for the ship to get closer.

  
The storm was a violent one, making waves that seemed to touch the sky. Eren watched as the ship came nearer and nearer to his position, and readied himself. His head bobbed above the surface and he looked up at the first human he could see on the deck of the ship. Eren blinked in surprise.

  
‘He looks like that man. The beautiful one from all those years ago.’ Eren almost decided to swim away, but his hunger got the best of him.

  
**Okinawa, Japan, Present Day, Tuesday, Late Morning – Jean**

  
Jean sat at his desk in homeroom, starting to doze off while he waited for the teacher to arrive and start taking attendance. Marco rushed into the classroom and practically fell into his seat in front of Jean, slamming his stack of books down onto Jean’s desk in the process. Jean jolted awake and stared at Marco with wide eyes.

  
“Marco! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” With a sigh, Jean wiped the sleep from his eyes. “What are all these books for? Trying to get a head start on studying for exams?”

  
“What? Ah, no!” Marco grinned excitedly. “I was in the library looking for books about reincarnation and stuff, when I overheard Reiner talking to Krista. Apparently he’s throwing some huge beach party tomorrow night and he’s inviting the entire class.” He leaned in closer to Jean and whispered so that only he could hear. “I know you’re afraid of the ocean, but you have to go! This may be the perfect chance to look for that siren boy. The one from your dreams.”

  
Jean flicked Marco in the forehead. “I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. The. Ocean.”

  
“Ow! Okay. Okay! Sorry!” Marco sat back and put one hand up defensively while the other rubbed the spot Jean had just flicked. “Anyway, he should be coming in here so-”

  
“Hey! Jeanbo!” At that moment, Reiner came bursting in through the door, making a bigger racket than Marco had, causing Jean to flinch.

  
“Don’t call me that, Reiner. We’ve been over this.” Jean glared up at Reiner’s face. “Anyway, what do you want?”

  
“Right to the point. I knew there was a reason I liked you, Jeanbo.” Jean was starting to become irritated with Reiner constantly calling him that. “Tomorrow night, Annie, Bertholdt, and I are having a little get-together on the beach. You in?”

  
Before Jean could give him an answer, Marco cut in. “We’ll be there!” He smiled up at Reiner. “Right, Jean?”

  
“Uh, yeah…sure.” Jean knew he couldn’t back out after Marco already said they would both go. Jean tensed up as Reiner clapped him on the back a bit too hard.

  
“Sweet! See you both there! Oh, and Jeanbo?” Jean raised his eyebrows at Reiner. “Mikasa will be there, so don’t be a dick, alright?”

  
Jean rolled his eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. They hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms, so Jean usually avoided her if he could. “Yeah, yeah…as long as she doesn’t try anything.”

  
Reiner's laughter boomed throughout the classroom as he clapped Jean on the back again. “Ah don’t worry about that. I’ll talk to Sasha about keeping Mikasa away from you for the night.”

  
Jean grumbled his thanks before Reiner rushed off to his own homeroom. Leaning back in his seat, Jean let out a sigh and massaged his temples in an attempt to soothe the massive headache that had formed as a result of Reiner's loud, booming voice. Marco grinned at him while he scowled. “You better make it up to me. I fucking hate Reiner’s parties…especially if Mikasa is gonna be there.”

  
**Bay of Biscay, 1335 AD, Mardi, Late Morning – Jeanne aka Jean**

  
The storm became violent much faster than any of them had anticipated. The ship swayed and creaked with every gust of wind and crashing wave. Their captain was on the upper deck, barking out orders to all of the men below him. Jeanne was instructed to tie everything down, then check on the prisoners below deck. He immediately set to work, starting with the stuff closest to the edge of the ship.

  
As Jeanne worked on tying down a couple of barrels, he glanced out to sea. What he saw made him shiver. There were a pair of teal-green eyes staring right at him, almost as if they knew him from somewhere. Jeanne knit his eyebrows together as he saw a short glimpse of what seemed to be a memory. He wasn’t sure whether it had been real or not until a certain sound reached his ears. The familiar song filled Jeanne’s head and consumed his thoughts as he slowly stepped closer and closer to the edge of the ship. A particularly strong gust of wind was all it took to knock Jeanne, and several other men, off the ship and into the water. As soon as he hit the freezing cold water, Jeanne snapped out of his trance and began thrashing around, trying to get upright again. Suddenly, he felt something grab his wrist and pull him farther under the water.

  
Down he went,  
      deeper  
            and deeper.

  
Jeanne felt like his head was about to explode from all the pressure. His eyes bugged out of their sockets and he tried to yank his wrist away, but the mermaid boy had a tight grip on him. They stopped moving almost as suddenly as they had started, and Jeanne now found himself staring into those familiar teal-green eyes. Jeanne forgot all about the situation he was in, as he tried to recall where he had seen those eyes before. He began panicking again as his vision started to go and he could feel himself slipping away before he could figure out where he knew this boy from. By the time Jeanne remembered, it was too late.

  
**Okinawa, Japan, Present Day, Tuesday, Late Morning – Eren**

  
Eren was so incredibly bored. After swimming around the world for over 2,000 years, Eren had pretty much seen everything. Even the dark clouds overhead seemed to great Eren as an old friend. The one thing that had given Eren even the smallest bit of excitement, was the beautiful man. That morning in particular was cause for excitement. Eren had managed to catch a glimpse of the beautiful man walking by the shore with someone, which caused the dead heart in Eren's chest to jump. When it had happened, Eren hadn’t been sure it was real, but when he glanced over at the beautiful man again, it happened a second time. Eren absentmindedly places his hand over where his heart was at the memory and stared off in the direction of the shore.

  
'Is…is this really what…love…feels like?'


End file.
